custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Multicolour
Multicolour is a Toa of Electricity and an ally of the Order of Mata Nui. History Not much is known about his life as a Matoran, and it is unknown what his real name is, but he was once attacked by a Zyglak and knocked off a cliff. An Order of Mata Nui member, Eklektikon, found him and took him to Helryx. Helryx gave him a Toa Stone, transforming him. Toa/Order of Mata Nui First Mission Eklektikon gave Multicolour a Voltage Drill, an Energy Boomerang and a Cordak Blaster. He then informed him that his first mission would be to capture two Dark Hunters, in Metru Nui, called Visorak-Kal and Lekaxx. Eklektikon used his armour, which had been fused with the power of an Olmak, to take himself and Multicolour to an area under the Great Furnace. He then told Multicolour he had a job to do in this hidden area, sending telepathic signalsto six remaining Vahki and getting them into canisters to travel to the Core of the universe. He then used his armour again, to transport Multicolour to the surface. Multicolour used his Kanohi Kadin to fly up into the air. He flew over the city, and saw lots of Visorak. He looked closer, and saw the two Dark Hunters leaving. He also saw six Vahki. He sent a telepathic flash to Eklektikon, who opened the portal up and pulled Multicolour through it. He found himself surprised at how one moment, he was in the sky, the next he was underground. He told Eklektikon how he liked the way the armour worked, and Eklektikon revealed he had brought some more with him for Multicolour. Multicolour put it on, and then told his partner he had seen the six Vahki. Eklektikon sent a telepathic flash to Bordakh, and then waited for them to fall through the fire. Multicolour watched from the shadows as Eklektikon put each of the six Vahki into their canisters and sent them to the Codrex. He then activated his new armour and stepped out of Metru Nui into Daxia. Darkraxx Multicolour was put on a team with Eklektikon, a Toa of Water called Aquarix, a Claw Cat, a Ba-Matoran, Edrax, and his Hahnah crab, Zyvarak, Eklektikon, and a mutated Makuta, Vorzex. When they found Darkraxx, who created six Vahki to hold up Vorzex, they battled him, but he defeated them. Just as he was about to destroy them, Vorzex burst in and destroyed Darkraxx's armour. However, his Antidermis escaped to another body, and he travelled to an island in the Southern Continent called Darkri Nui where he built a small city. The Dark City Multicolour followed Darkraxx to Darkri Nui, but was captured by a Skrall, Kirvak, and the two former Dark Hunters, Visorak-Kal and Lekaxx. He was brought to Darkraxx, who attempted to feed him to a Skorpiox, but he escaped via his Olmak Armour. He ran away and found a replica of the Rockoh T3, but before he could escape on it, Darkraxx trapped the vehicle in an energy field. Trivia *He was Anuxfries2011's Self-MOC, but is shared with Tomix2010. *His real name may be revealed at some point later on in the storyline. *He was originally Tomix2010's Self-MOC, but then Tomix2010 created Spydra and gave Multicolour, who he didn't like as much, to Anuxfries2011. *Not to be confused with Multicolor. Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui